Tower of Avenger
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: AU.He collapse and she save him. But he find something wrong with her.He wish he can do something for her so he choose to stay by her side.What happen to her and what will happen to the land?RozeXUlrika the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Mana Khemia 2 fiction. The original I wrote it in Chinese then only I translate to english since my english level not allow me to write directly in english. So I have to write it down with my own language then to the english. There is one thing: since I write in Chinese I write Roze instead of Raze. For me to easy translation I just write as Ro(Ruo) ze(Jie). And one last thing is that I know my english suck so I will like to apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS.

Chapter 1: A Girl and A Story.

On a nice and cool day, as the sun hides itself behind the cloud, at the periphery of Tias Kingdom capital city Civitate Dei, there is a small wooden cabin, a blonde walk out from there. She wearing red outer clothing with some white color line around the sleeve, under the outer clothing is a piece of white dress. Around her hair, there is a red color scarf, her golden long hair ties into two pony tail, beautifully sway behind her. In short, the girl showing a cheerful and positive appearance.

She take a deep breathe, smiling to the blue clear sky.

"Today yet a brand new day. Let's start working!"

Her mouth curve into a bright and cheering smile, then she turn back to the cabin.

She starts by washing the clothes and then cleaning the house. After all of this have done, it is time for her real job.

She gather the tools and equipments and next the ingredients to the workshop beside the cabin. Before she starts, she checks the order list first.

"Super nectar 10, green soup 10…okay!"

She starts by putting the ingredients into the cauldron, waiting for their melting; she goes out take other ingredients for later use.

"Um?"

She finds something wrong. In front of the cabin, it seems like someone lying on the ground. She slightly gasp, runs toward the person.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Of course, there is no respond.

She gives a deep sigh as she starts to check the man's body, find a sharp cut at his abdomen, mostly cause by sword but not fatal wound. The man collapse probably because he losing too much bloods.

She does not waste any time, carry the man inside the cabin.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how long he had sleep. For a moment, he felt someone carried him on the shoulder, he only smelled a delicate fragrance from the person near him. Oddly enough, deep down his heart he felt relieved as he was safe. Then he fall unconscious again.<p>

He slowly opens his eye, meeting unfamiliar scene of the room. He blinks for a while but then interrupt by a voice.

"Oh, you are awake."

A girl almost same age like him standing near the door, holding some medicine and bandage with her. Her emerald eye shows relieve and relax. She close the door behind her and put the things on the table at the side of the bed where he lying.

"This is good you finally awake. You just stupor in past two days, I'm wonder if I need to call for a doctor." She giggles, half joke, pulling a chair for herself.

"Where…am I?" He ask, feeling the pain from the abdomen hit him. He frowns.

"You are in Tias Kingdom capital city Civitate Dei, but you are in my house now. My name is Ulrika. What about you?"

Tias Kingdom capital city Civutate Dei? He widens his eye as he hears her words. He struggles, wanted so much to get down from the bed, but his over action cause his wound more ache than ever.

"H-Hey, you can't get down!" Ulrika reprimands him; hold him back to the bed.

"…Sorry." He groans as he endures the pain from the wound.

Ulrika checks up his wound and find out the blood start oozing. She gasps, quickly rub out and later she brings a pot of clean water. She helps him to clean the blood, and then apply medicine and new bandage.

"Don't try that again. If you dare, I'll kick out of this cabin!"

"…Thank you, and my name is Roze."

He looks at her, remember she asked his name.

Ulrika does not reply him, but rather glance at him and give him a smile as she busy clean up the place. He slightly moves his body, shifting a direction and asks her.

"Do you…ever see a gray hair man, wearing a blue coat passing by? Or he had gone into the city?"

Ulrika slightly tilts her head, thinking, but no luck.

"No. I don't see anyone except you; even I went to deliver goods to the city yesterday."

His tense body immediately become relax. As he is, he eye on Ulrika, thinking he see no one except her in the cabin.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yup. My parents past away in past two years. I'm the only one live here now."

She doesn't bother to look at him, continue her works while answer him with her vividly voice.

He fell silent. He thinks the possibility and reason for a girl to live alone at the periphery of the city but he gets none.

Won't she feel lonely? Why she live here by herself?

He thinks a lot of the questions like this inwardly, not bother to ask.

Seeing her still busy with works, he starts to feel sleepy.

When Ulrika finish all the works and back to the room, she finds Roze fell asleep again.

"I'm just about to ask him if he want to have lunch…"

She utter, closing the curtain so that he can sleep nicely.

His name is Roze, right? She smiles. It's been a long time she has be this close with other person. She was a little worried and nervous just now but…she guessed she was alright with that.

She carefully closes the door, so it won't wake him up.

* * *

><p>Roze sleep until the next day morning. Once he awake, he hear voices outside the cabin. He try to wake up from the bed, gentle and slowly, not to hurt the wound, walks toward the window side. He opens the curtain, the flash of sunlight blind him fir a while. When he finally adapts the light, he sees Ulrika doing laundry outside.<p>

She sees him too, waving her hand to him.

"You can wake up already?" She stops her works on hand, run to him.

"I'm fine. I'll be more careful with it."

Ulrika check up the wound, not really believe in his words. But she finds nothing wrong with it, just as fine as it use to be.

"I can't believe it. It looks just fine!"

"That's thanks to you. I've been through the worst before. I have to says, this is nothing."

Roze says, Ulrika widens her eye more.

"Really? Just what kind of things you have done?"

Roze smiles lightly, try to ignore the question. Well, Ulrika never has intention fro his answer though.

"Well, you must be hungry, right? I'm going to prepare breakfast. Wait for me ya!"

Without hearing the reply from Roze, she already rushes into the kitchen.

"Such an impetuous girl."

He utter, slightly shake his head.

While waiting for her, he goes to take a bath first then only he head to the kitchen , which Ulrika still busy with the breakfast.

There are two plates of fried eggs and toasted breads on the table and Ulrika now scooping the hot soup into a bowl. He finds his stomach starving from hunger.

"It's done. Please sit down!"

"Thank you."

"I should be the one to say thank you. It's been a long time I'm eat with other person…oh well, sometimes I will eat with Chloe and her family, but I guess it's quite a long time ago." She says happily.

"Then…you always like this…alone?"

"Yup. Alone!"

Staring at her smiling face, Roze feel odd and queer. Something is wrong with the girl.

There is no doubt Ulrika is a cheerful and bright person. But how would a person like her willing to live all by herself in a place like this? However it doesn't sound right.

Or maybe the girl has other reason behind her cheerful personality?

After they finish the meal, Roze help her to clean up while she prepare for the work later in her workshop. When Roze finishes clean up, he curiously follow Ulrika to her workshop.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ready things for my works later." She gathers some flowers and herbs on the table.

Roze gazing at her. He really gets curious with the girl in front of hi. He never and ever felt that way to other person, but the girl totally evokes his curiosity to her.

He looks around the workshop. From the tools and cauldron that set in the room, there is no doubt this workshop is use for alchemy synthesis.

"You learned alchemy before?"

"Well yeah. There is a famous alchemy school called Al-Revis in the city. I'm graduated from there. Same as Vayne-sama." She seems very proud to be Al-Revis former student.

"That Vayne-sama is…" Roze smile inwardly as he hears this name.

"Vayne-sama is Tias Kingdom first prince. He is also the top student among all of us."

Roze nod his head.

Vayne…well, he doesn't think alchemy wills any problem to Vayne. As he can remember, Vayne was very interested in alchemy.

How is him now? Roze thinks.

Ulrika checks the order list, and then she put the ingredient into the cauldron. Roze watch her from side.

"Is it order by someone?"

"Is from Chloe. Her mom will sell them for me." While she speaks, she put in other ingredient.

"Why don't you sell them in the city? Or just open a shop there?" Roze cannot think of any reason for Ulrika to rely on the others to sell her products.

Ulrika pause, hesitate if she want to tell him the truth.

"It can't help since the peoples in the city hate me."

So this is the point. They start to touch the point of the topic.

'Um…more correctly, they hate my family background."

Ulrika shows emotionless, even the smile that she always put on her face. She doesn't seems angry or what, she just calm and quiet. That's make him feel even weird.

"Why?"

"That's because I am an accursed child."

Ulrika smirk, turn her head to Roze.

She take out the end product of synthesize and put into a bottle. Then only she continues.

"Can you see the tower over there?"

Ulrika walks to the window side, pointed out.

Roze follow the direction she pointed. Over the south of the city, there is a tower. Roze has impression of that tower but he doesn't know what that tower for.

"The tower has a story." Ulrika stare at the tower, slowly tell Roze about the story.

"Long time ago, this land covered by cloud and mist. There was no land, and the sky could not be seen. One day, a goddess passed by. She stretched her hand and removed the cloud and mist. From then on, the land appeared, and so the sky. The goddess ten brought 'life' to the land, started with forest, blue sea, mountain then the animals. Last one was the humans. The goddess sent a maiden to manage the land, but the maiden fall in love with a human man. They even had their child. The goddess was very angry; she took the maiden back to the sky, the man and child being left behind. The man then used the power that the maiden gave him to take the whole land by force. After he finally took control of the land, he ordered his man to build a tower, for him to climb up to the sky to save the maiden. However, the goddess found out about the tower before the tower finished built. The goddess was all flare up. She drops the punishments to the land, earthquake, tsunami, and arid happened one after another. A lot of peoples lost their family and friends due to the punishment. They started to blame on the man and his child. The goddess even retook his power. The man lost everything in one day. The man and his child been expelled by the peoples. Due to the land was the place where he and the maiden met. The man decided to stay. Of course, their life was the worst from then on. Not long after that, the man fall in sick. He continued to curse the goddess. Before he dies, he foretold he will come back to the land one day. The tower bears his anger and curse until now, that is why peoples name it "Tower of Avenger"."

The story is finish. Roze only know this story through Ulrika. He totally has no idea of the story before. But it is just a story after all.

"This is not a legend. This is a true story."

Ulrika seems she knows what Roze in his mind. She points at herself. "I am the prove of the story."

A thought flash into Roze's mind, he widen his eye as he look at her.

"You say you are the accursed child. That's mean…"

"Yeah. I am the descendant of that man."

Chapter 1 finish.

Introduction:

Civitate Dei=city of god.

Basically the names come from the story that Ulrika had tell. It is from Latin mean city of god.

Ulrika Mulberry

I try to make it in-character but I guess I fail. There will be some out of character in everyone personality. I make her as cheerful as possible but deep down her heart is quite dark. Her dark personality will reveal in incoming chapter. Citizen of Civitate Dei.

Roze

A swordsman come from other place but it seems he know Civitate Dei well. He also knows Vayne, the first prince of Tias Kingdom. His background is still unknown. One more thing, I will make Roze more gentle and elegant to other peoples. Not that cold as he was in the game.

Vayne

The first prince of Tias Kingdom. He is also the top student of Al-Revis academy. He is very good in alchemy. That is a rumor says that Vayne still has a younger brother. But no one actually see his younger brother. Vayne doesn't deny it either…

There will more and more characters show up later. And I will like to apologize again with my bad and suck english.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

Chapter 2: Puni Puni!

"Yeah, I am the descendant of that man."

Ulrika says, remain calm and undisturbed. The one that most astonish Roze is her 'I'm not mind' expression. She is too calm and to get use to it. This is what annoying Roze the most.

"They hate you because of this? That is unfair." He feels angry and indignant to the citizens. At the same time, he carefully examines Ulrika.

"Yeah, the hell so unfair. I can't shut their mouth so I just let them talk what they want to. I don't mind AT ALL."

Roze do not miss any changes of her expression. Maybe she doesn't realize, but she DOES show a little abhorrence. From that, he knows that not that she doesn't mind but she pretends she doesn't mind. However, her reaction still annoyed Roze. He can't tell what annoyed him but he DOES feel it.

Ulrika back to the cauldron continues her work. He feels like she is angry and a little…down. Well, he just feels it.

He rubs his head, thinks that he may ask too much. He can't help but feels guilty. And then, he speaks.

"Um…I'm sorry, Ulrika. I…ask too much."

Ulrika turns her head to him. Her face fills with astonishment, just like Roze says something weird.

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong. Well, if you stay here you will know this one day. So~you don't need to apologize to me." Ulrika says smiley, she doesn't seem she is sad or something.

But then, her smile makes him even guiltier.

"You are right, but…"

"Then, how about you escort me to gather ingredient?"

"Gather ingredient?" Roze blink for a while.

"I need an ingredient for an order. I'm happen just finish in my stock. Will you come with me?"

Ulrika asks him, such pure and innocent. Roze feels sorry for such innocent eyesight. She should not be treated that way. He thinks inwardly, as he nods to her.

"Of course."

Her smile becomes even brighter after hearing his respond. She take a basket with her, walk to the door.

"Then, let's go!'

* * *

><p>Location: Tias Kingdom Capital City Civitate Dei, Northen Forest.<p>

This is the most relaxable and beautiful forest in Tias Kingdom. The citizens like to bring their children come to the forest to relax. Even though sometimes there appear to have monsters around, but the imperial guards have divided the forest into safety area and dangerous area. So there is safe for citizens to be here.

Plus, there is a creature claims to be the weakest creature in the world living in the forest. Even the first prince Vayne will go on patrol to protect this weakest creature-Punis.

This is what Roze hear from Ulrika while they are on the way to the forest. He recalls he always played with Vayne back then while they are child. Such a reminiscent memory…Roze can't help but smile. He feels relax and comfortable as he close his eye to feel it.

"This is a nice place."

"Is it? I like this forest too, and also those Punis!" Ulrika really glad that Roze like this forest as her. She pulls him, walk forward. "Let me introduce my friends to you."

There are three Punis and a little human girl not far from them, playing on the ground.

"Taro, Jiro, Kichi and Puniyo!" Ulrika waves her hand to them.

"Oh hey Ulrika!"

"Are you come to gather ingredient again?"

"Um? Who is this guy?"

"Puni puni?"

Three Punis and a little girl stare at Roze with the enthusiasm sight. That make Roze feels embarrass.

"H e is my friend Roze. Roze, this is Puni Taro, Puni Jiro, Puni Kichi and the cutest one is Puniyo!" Ulrika introduce one by one.

"Yo, hello" "Hello!" "Nice to meet you!" "Punini!"

"Nice to meet you all."

Roze greet them politely. At the same time, he finds the little using Puni language rather than human language. He frown a bit, feels weird.

Ulrika chats with them for a while. Then she excuses herself, continue on her gathering.

"You have question, right?" Ulrika asks. She seems like knowing what is in his mind. "Things like about Puniyo?"

"She is human, isn't she?"

Ulrika giggles. "Of course she is. She doesn't look like Puni, right?" she lower her head as she pause. "Puniyo is an abandoned child. Taro was the one who found her. Taro tried to get help from citizens but no one willing to adopt an abandoned child as their own. At last, Taro and his Puni family became the one who took her, and named her Puniyo." She sighs.

So Ulrika sympathize Puniyo due to their similar background.

"But she is fine now. Together with her Puni family, she seems happy."

"…You will find it, too." Roze try to comfort her.

Ulrika looks at him, shaking her head.

"I don't believe in this. If there is happiness for me, why don't befall me now? I wait long enough." She shakes her head again. "That is why I don't believe this kind of things. But still, thanks to you. I feel better, Roze."

"…Glad to hear that." Roze force himself to smile, even he deeply feels sorry for her.

She loses everything due to a story. She becomes afraid to trust anything that she may actually deserve to possess. Just what kind of life she been through in all her years?

Roze feels despair by just looking at her figure. Both of them remain silent. Not long after, they reach the deepest part of the forest which label as the end of safety area. There are few imperial guards guarding over there.

Without bothering those guards, Ulrika kneels down on the ground searching for something. Roze watch her from behind. Later, she brings back a full basket of ingredient.

"What is this?"

"This is Elemia Silver. I need it to synthesize Earth Bracelet."

"The Earth Bracelet is the order you tell me early, right?"

"Yup!" Ulrila nods heavily. "Come on, we are heading back."

Roze take over the basket. Ulrika cheering thanks for his kindness. As they are on the way back to the cabin, they suddenly hear a screaming.

"Puni-!"

"What happen?" Roze is the one who ask.

Ulrika recognizes the voice, she quickly run forward.

"That is Puniyo!"

They run to the place where they meet Puni brothers and Puniyo.

"Puniyo!"

When they reach there, they find Puni brothers and Puniyo being surrounded by six different color Punis.

"Human, do not interfere us!" the red color Puni, seems to be the leader of those Punis, throwing a warning to them.

"If you guys try to hurt Puniyo, then there is no way I'll sit back and watch!" Ulrika takes out a whip-like weapon, the end of the whip holding a crystals sphere. She totally ignores the warning.

"I've warn you, human!"

"Ulrika, we appreciate your help but this is too dangerous. Please let us handle this." Puni Taro says gladly. As a big brother, he stands in front of Jiro, Kichi and Puniyo. Jito and Kichi stay with Puniyo, attempt to protect Puniyo.

"…Sorry for interrupt, but this is not the first time, I guess?" Roze, the one remain silent, finally speak.

"Yeah, we can't even remember how many times already!" Jiro answer him.

Upon hearing this, Ulrika is getting flare up.

"What! Then I'm not gonna leave it to you guys!"

"I agree with you, Ulrika." Roze takes out a dagger. As Roze hold on the dagger, the dagger soon turns into Sword of Light.

"If anything happen to your wound, I won't take any responsible, you get it?"

"I don't think I will let that happen."

"Oh…is that so?" Ulrika smirks. Meanwhile she is holding a Flame Bomb. "Okay then, let's do it!"

As she throwing the Flame Bomb to the red color Puni, everyone start to strike. Roze strike on the Puni that try to attack Puniyo from behind, Taro takes the other side.

Due to the explosion, red Puni now become dark red Puni. He cough out some black smoke, shout out.

"Damn you human! Get them, guys!"

"Hey, my attack is shooting back to me!" Ulrika attempt to hold herself as she almost fall down.

"Their body are very elastic, just be careful of that."

Roze warn her, then he gyrate his sword. Sword of Light separate into six, the six of them all strike to the Punis.

"Falling Blade!"

Some of the Punis manage to escape from the sword attack but at least three of them get stabbing by those swords.

Ulrika transforms her whip into a club. The crystals sphere now surround by a lot of sharp and tough thorns on it. She holds up the club and thumb on the orange color Puni. Taro takes down the silver color Puni. Only red color Puni is left.

"Well, you are the last." Ulrika holds her club in front of red color Puni.

"D-Damn you human!" Even the red color Puni is not reconciling, but the situation has turned out to be the worst for him.

He glares at Puni brothers and Puniyo. "I won't forget this!" Then he flees with other Punis.

"Are you okay, Puniyo?" Ulrika and Roze walk towards the pale looking little girl.

"Punini…puni puni." Puniyo still looks very scared. Her body is trembling.

"She says she is fine. But she feels bad to drag you guys into this." Jiro translate her words to Roze and Ulrika.

"Stop talking like that. Aren't we friend?" Ulrika kneels down, looking at Puniyo.

Puniyo looks at her as well. Somehow her eye fills with tears.

"Puni punini!...Puni puni."

"She says of course we are friend but still, she feels bad."

Ulrika and Roze frown at the same time. They both have the same question. Ulrika carefully asks.

"Actually, what had happened? Why those Punis attacked you guys?"

Puniyo's expression becomes even gloomy. Puni brothers look despair too.

"It is all because we adopted Puniyo."

"Those Punis oppose the idea of adopt human child. They complain at Puni Council, and trouble us at the same time. Just as I said before, we can't remember how many times they did that."

"Even we able to defeat them every time they come, but if this continue…"

"Puni…"

Puniyo looks almost want to cry as Puni brothers explain to Ulrika and Roze.

"How can they do that? Don't cry Puniyo. I will protect you no matter what happen!"

"Puni!" Puniyo hugs Ulrika with her two slim and fragile arms. She also stares at Roze with her teary eye.

How can Roze reject such pity and cute sight? He sighs deeply.

"Fine, I will help too."

"Punini!"

Puniyo cheer out. Roze doesn't understand what she says, but at least he knows she is very happy with his answer.

* * *

><p>"You really love Puniyo like a sister."<p>

On the way back to the cabin, Roze says.

Ulrika turns her head to him. "Of course I am! I don't have any family member left so I treat her like my own sister."

Roze consider not only because Ulrika does not have family but she sympathizes Puniyo that much. She can't leave Puniyo to face her problems alone.

"If anyone tries to deprive her happiness, I will NEVER forgive them!" She holds her fist tight and very serious with what she had said.

"I will do what I can as s repay for your rescue."

"Thanks!"

They finally reach the wooden cabin. They spend too much time in the forest. Ulrika put the basket in the workshop first then head to the kitchen.

"I'm going to prepare dinner. You can go to take a bath first."

Roze nods. As he turns he finds a lot of peoples gather over the city through the window. Ulrika watches him standing at the window side, she wonders.

"What is it?"

"Civitate Dei looks bustling."

"Oh, they are preparing for the Praying Day."

"Praying Day?"

Ulrika stands beside him, eye on the sky.

"It hand down since goddess left the land. The peoples wish for forgiveness from the goddess and this is how Praying Day come from. Up until now, Praying Day has become a day of asking forgiveness from your love one, anyone—parents, family, friends and your lover."

Praying Day, huh? Roze recall that he never took part in the festival before. This is the first time he hear about this festival. He was too little to remember something like this though.

"Three days before the Praying Day, a celebration will hold in the city street. A lot of things will sell along side the street. After threes of that, the chosen maiden will present Song of Forgiveness, and that conclude Praying Day." Ulrika lowers her head, pause, and slightly sighs. "No matter how hard they pray for forgiveness, the goddess never returns to the land. Everyone knows what that mean but still…"

She looks pretty down when she says that. Is it because she can never get forgiveness from the others or she just simply feels down? When Roze wonders about that, she back to the kitchen again.

"I want to go to the city tomorrow to deliver the order. Why don't you come with me?" She suggests.

"Is it okay?"

"No problem!"

She gives him an 'okay' gesture, and then continues her dinner preparation. Roze shrugs, head to the bathroom.

Introduction:

Puniyo

-an abandoned child that adopted by Puni, around 5 years old. Taro and her brothers never tell her about her human identity. She seems like does not care at all but…

Puni Taro, Puni Jiro, Puni Kichi

-Taro is the elder brother, Jiro the second and Kichi the third. Among three of them, Taro is the strongest. He always is the one who fight with other Punis when they trouble them.

Chapter 2 end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

Chapter 3: Her Tears and Her Helplessness

Upon wake up, Ulrika starts with her usual daily cleaning then only she continue with her uncompleted synthesis from yesterday.

"Okay, Earth Bracelet is done!" She puts the final; product into a basket, cover with a piece of cloth. "Well then, let's get going."

Follow behind Ulrika, Roze arrive at the main gate of Civitate Dei. Just when they both step into the city, someone discover Ulrika. The atmosphere change immediately and obviously. Roze feels that through the changes behavior of the people around.

They all turn their head to Ulrika. The bustling street suddenly becomes silent like a dead town. Some of them show detest, some try to ignore Ulrika. The scene makes Roze feels terrifying. Ulrika smiles bitterly, shrugs, pretend she does not care.

"Let's go."

Ulrika told him she needs to deliver the Earth Bracelet first. Roze follow behind her, let her has the lead. Roze carefully examine peoples around them. Even though they show detest and hatred but at least they do not wipe them out, but those offensive words still flying around.

"Hey look, she is here again."

"Why she come at the time like this? Look at the basket on her hand, does it mean the rumor is true?"

"Then we need to be very careful or else we may get cursed!"

Ulrika does not pay attention to them. She continues her walk without listen to them. Instead, Roze is the one who been irritated.

"Ulrika."

"I'm fine. We don't need to bother them. Come on, we almost there."

Later, Ulrika stops in front of a grocery shop. Roze recognize some of the products are alchemy products, mostly from Ulrika.

The shop looks clean and tidy. Those alchemy products put in a different place, separate from grocery.

"Good day, aunt!"

Behind the counter, there is a affable women sitting on a chair. She smiles as she sees Ulrika.

"Oh is Ulrika. Chloe is in her room."

"Thank you, aunt."

Ulrika signals Roze to follow her to the room behind the shop. That is quite a somber and dark room; there is a 'Caution' sign paste on the door.

"I'm coming in, Chloe."

Ulrika knocks before enter the room. There are a lot of strange tools and decoration inside the room. The room all cover with some black cloths making the room even darker but the girl in the middle of the room looks leisurely as she read.

The girl wears a spectacles, her long dark brown hair looks a little messy. Her appearance gives a very strong dark aura. Roze can't help but step aside.

"Geez, your room just as dark as always." Ulrika shakes her head.

"…Shut up."

The girl name Chloe glare at Ulrika but soon move back to the book she is reading.

"You better be very careful with her curse spell or else you may get curse." Ulrika whispers at Roze's ear. Chloe glance at them, mutter.

"That is not curse. That is incantation."

"There are the same." Ulrika utters as she hand over the basket to Chloe. "Here."

Chloe takes the basket and check. She smiles relieve and satisfied as she sees the thing inside.

"Good. Then I can deliver it tomorrow." She carefully stores the basket in the cupboard.

On the way here, Ulrika had told Roze everything about Chloe. Chloe is her only friend as they grow up together. Chloe studied alchemy with her but she only interested using it on her curse. Since Chloe had learned alchemy too, Ulrika requested her to help sell the products and receive orders for her so she can earn some outcomes.

Chloe and her family are the only one who treats her like normal person. They don't care about her background at all so Chloe is the only person she can ask help for.

After the death of her parents, Ulrika continues her life by using the alchemy knowledge and skills. Up until now, her business is quite successful.

"Ulrika, there is a bad news for you. It spread around the city recently." Chloe looks very serious. Ulrika has a bad feeling. Chloe never be so serious, not with her lovely curse.

"Hey…you look scary. Is it something happened?"

"The citizens seem discover the alchemy products are not from me, but you."

Her words shock Ulrika. Her mind goes all blank. Nor that she hasn't thinks about this before. She also felt worried at the beginning when they decided to do this, but thing just went smoothly, out of their expected. Ulrika consider that may be Chloe's achievement and result at school had something to do with it. Anyway thing just worked out perfectly. But why and how they found out about this?

"How did they discover?"

Chloe shrugs. "How would I know that? Now is not the time for this. The business is running down and you must prepare well for what will happen next."

Ulrika seems lost in words. Her face looks rather pale. Chloe notices that too. She slightly sighs, knowing she is a little cruel just now.

"…Anyway, there are some orders left. Before they confirm the rumor, you better think of some other way…like move to other town?"

Ulrika glances at her, smiles weakly. She knows Chloe is trying to comfort her.

"…You are right. I better consider right now. Those orders…you can leave it to me." This time, Ulrika looks at Roze. "Sorry for the wait, let's go."

Roze nods. Before they leave, Roze turns his head to Chloe for one last time. She lower her head, seems lost in thought. She looks gloomy…this is what he saw as he close the door.

After leaving the shop, Ulrika points at the bustling street and ask Roze.

"Do you want to have a walk? Since you are first time here."

"But…" Roze looks around. The citizens all focus on them right now.

Their eyesight shows hatred and scarceness. Those sorts of negative emotion make Roze getting uncomfortable. Roze knows clearly that he is not a talk active, or somewhat cold for sometime, with all the years he been through with his training from place to place had made him kept a distance from the others, of course except the time with job and well, with Ulrika since he really curious and sympathize with her situation. Even he doesn't bother with the others, those rumors and gossips still make him sick. But how can Ulrika totally ignore them like nothing happen around?

Roze not in the mood to visit the street now, but Ulrika seems she wants to go. Just when he wants to ask something, someone interrupt them.

"Stop standing in the middle of the road, Country Pumpkin."

Ulrika narrows her eye. She need not to wonders who are speaking. There is only one person will call her by that. She turns, glare at the person behind her.

"Oh hey, Miss Fancypant."

The one standing behind is a girl wears black and gold color dress. Her golden brown hair tie into two pony tails, Roze believes she is a noble by the way she dress and act. Along with the noble girl, there is a blue hair maid.

"I said don't call me that, Country Pumpkin!"

"Then you should stop calling me that, Fancypant!"

Both of them glare at each other. The maid seems can't stand the girls, she decides to interpose them.

"Okay okay please stop. Miss Lily, you should aware of your manner outside of mansion. I don't mind you act like that but…"

"Hmph!"

The girls both turn their head away. St the same time the noble girl finds Roze standing there. She suddenly blushes.

"Miss Lily, what's the matter…oh?" the maid sees Roze too. She glances at Lily then Roze then she smiles mischief. "Oh my, just the type Miss Lily likes."

"W-Whim!"

Lily coughs, try to restrain the nervousness.

"Ahem…my name is Liliane Vehlendorf. You can call me Lily, nice to meet you."

"I'm Roze."

Lily smiles bashfully. Ulrika cannot stand the way she is, can't stop from teasing her.

"Stop being like that, Fancypant. You look disgusting."

"W-What!" Lily's face turns to pale color. "W-Wacth your manner! Who do you think you are, insult me like that!"

"But Miss Lily, she just telling the truth." Whim says happily, seems innocent enough.

Lily glares hard at Whim. She says nothing but grabs at Whim's ear and start pulling it.

"What did you just said!"

"Ah…ouch! Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Watching the farce, Roze feels annoy and helpless. He sighs inwardly.

"Ahem…I'm sorry. I still have things to take care of so I'll have to excuse myself. I'll see you next time, Roze." Lily excuse herself politely to Roze but glare at Ulrika as she past by her.

"Don't let me see you again." Ulrika mutters behind Lily and make a grimace.

"Who is she?"

"She is the only daughter of Vehlendorf Family, the wealthier family in Tias Kingdom. They are also the biggest sponsor of Al-Revis Academy. During my school life, she always aimed on me and troubled me a lot whenever we got an assignment. But because of her, my school life was pretty challenging and full of fun." Ulrika smiles a little. "Let's not talk about her. Oh yeah, I'll will wait you at the outside of the gate."

"Huh? Wait…" Roze tries to stop her but she keeps running forward. He stands in the middle of the street, keeps looking back from the bustling street and the main gate.

* * *

><p>Ulrika stands at the outside of Civitate Dei, leaning at the corner of the wall of the main gate. She sighs, can't help but feel desperate.<p>

She is never okay with those eye sights. She just forces herself not to look at their eye. If she does, she bets she will eventually collapse in front of them and never will she step into the city again. It is not that she doesn't mind, she just pretends she doesn't mind. She strongly feels those blades of hatred almost kill her when she gives lead to Roze.

"What should I do?"

She recalls what Chloe told her earlier. She gets even despair.

She knows thing like this will happen one day but she never expect it will be this fast. Well, at least let her has some preparations first. If she loses all the business and orders, what else she can does to survive? No one will hire her. No one needs her. How she continue her life then?

"Do you all want me to die, too…?"

Tears drop from her eye, down to her cheek. She wipes it but it keeps flowing down, more and more. At last, she gives up on wipe it away.

Roze watch everything from behind.

He sees she cry at the corner and try hard to slow down the sobbing by cover her mouth, hoping no one can hear her. All he can do is standing behind and watch.

Ha can somewhat feels his heart is hurt as she sobbing, cry helpless. He wishes he can embrace her, telling her she can rely on him at the times like this but he can't. He knows he doesn't have the right to do that since he is not someone special to her. That is why he just standing there without doing anything, even though he strongly wishes to.

Finally, when she comes to a bit relax, he walks toward her, pretend nothing happen.

"Ulrika."

She quickly wipes away the tears as she hears his call and put a smile on face. She just looks fine when she turn to face him.

"Y-You are pretty fast!"

"I'm …feels a little tired. Can we head back now?"

"Oh…is it because of the wound? Then we should hurry back!" Talk about the wound, Ulrika gets all nervous.

"I just need some rest. That should be good enough."

"Really? Fine, let's go back."

Recall her pale and shock face when she heard the bad news from Chloe, Roze feels hurt once again. Since he can't do anything when cried, at least he share her problem, so he decides to ask.

"About what Chloe said, what will you going to do?"

He sees her body tremble a bit and her step slow down.

"…I really have no idea. Not that I never think about this, but I never think what I should do after this." She shrugs, voice soften. "Until they completely find out about this, I'll just keep doing this."

"Why don't you just do as Chloe said…move to other place?"

Ulrika lowers her head. "I…I can't. At least not now." She shakes her head. "L-Let's not talk about this. We almost there, you should go to rest."

She breaks the topic; clearly she doesn't want to talk more. Looking at her desperate face, Roze decides not press on the subject too much.

Then next day morning, after Roze finish his meal and clean up works, he takes his dagger and coat with him.

"Where are you going?" Ulrika asks.

"I'm going to the city."

Introduction:

Chloe Hartzog

-Ulrika's childhood friend and only friend. She always uses Ulrika to test out her curse, or she calls incantation. She and her family are the only one treats Ulrika as normal person. She also helps Ulrika to sell her products and receive orders.

Liliane Vehlendorf

-only daughter of Vehlendorf Family. Peoples on Civitate Dei respect her as the heir of her family and admire her skill in political. She is also a very talented alchemist. Mostly peoples call her Lily.

Whim

-Lily's maid. She always follows Lily wherever she goes.

Chapter 3 end.

* * *

><p>Whoa! Typing is a hell for me! I really hate typing but I'll try my best. Again, sorry for the suck english and typo…thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

Chapter 4: The Truth. The Darkness.

Once Roze steps into the city, he sees the street full of peoples, bustling and noisy. Think of the scene from yesterday, Roze quickly walks to other direction without bother the others.

He comes here not to join the festival. He follows the road that Ulrika leaded yesterday.

"Good morning…"

"Welcome…ah?"

The girl with spectacles sitting behind the counter, holding a book, seems enjoy her reading. Both of them stare blankly at each other, at least ten seconds later Chloe catch her mind.

"Oh, is you."

Roze walks into the shop to the counter. Chloe looks around him, then ask.

"You are alone, huh?"

Roze nods. Chloe notices his serious expression, she puts down the book.

"Is it something you want to ask?"

"Yes…something about Ulrika."

Chloe adjusts her spectacles. "Why don't you ask her in person?"

"I don't think she will tell me."

Recall the conversation they had yesterday, they was no doubt Ulrika wanted to evade the trouble she is facing now. Roze doesn't think she will answer his questions. Besides, it is better not to ask her directly.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"About your suggestion yesterday…why doesn't she move?"

Since there are many towns nearby that she can actually move to, why she insist on staying here? She can move to a farther place that no one know her and start her new life. That is what he wants to know.

"…I don't know, either. I have asked her the same question before but she said she still has important task left to complete. That is why she can't leave."

Chloe seems she doesn't know either. If Chloe has no idea at all, who else does? Roze ponders, looks vex.

"Roze." Chloe hesitate. She pauses for a while. "Since you get along with her, mind if I ask what do you think about her?"

"…What do you mean?" Roze blinks, stare at her.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I mean…do you think she is weird?" Chloe lower her head, stare at her own feet. "Since I am the one who been with her all these years, I should know her more than anyone else…but sometimes I just don't understand her at all."

Roze nods. He agrees with her.

"Yeah, I feel the same way. She seems like she hates the citizens but she just pretend she is not. From what I saw, her expression always betrays her. She needs other way to reveal her own feelings."

"She does not only hate them. I'm doubt she is deeply, very hate them." Chloe speaks calmly, but Roze get stun by her words.

"You mean because of the mentality maltreat?" Think of the way the citizens treat Ulrika, Roze has not surprise Ulrika feels hatred.

Chloe deny the thought.

"Ulrika…she doesn't tell you how her parents died, right?" Roze shakes. "Her parents were killed by the citizens."

This time, Roze widen his eye but say nothing. More correctly, his mind goes blank. He repeats the words Chloe just spoke out then only he finally understand the meaning.

Chloe ignores him, continue.

"As far as I can remember, her parents actually worked in our shop back then. That was when I got to know Ulrika. They always got complained by the customers and peoples around no matter what they did. Well, you can see through the reason, right? My mom ignored those complained since these peoples just made things difficult to Ulrika's parents. My mom thought it would be fine later, but she was wrong. These peoples reported the case to the council and finally reached to the nobles. Thing turned worst. More and more peoples joined the complaining. It was serious until it became the political issue, even the imperial family couldn't hold it down. At last, thing settled as Ulrika's parents handed their resignation." Chloe pause for a while. "Because of losing outcome, they decided to work at the town nearby. It was a dangerous but high paid job. On the day they worked, they fall down from the mountain and died. Then, that was the first time I really notice Ulrika unnaturalness."

Chloe looks up to Roze, find him frown.

"When she saw her parents' corpse, she just watched them with emotionless stare, not even a single tear. She was not the Ulrika that use to smile and cheerful all the times. All I felt was terrified and coldness."

Roze doesn't reply a word. No, he can't speak anything. He doesn't know what to say at all.

"If those peoples didn't report to the council, her parents wouldn't have to pick the dangerous job. In other words, they killed them." Chloe turns to Roze, she looks pretty down. "May I ask you a favor? I know you won't stay at the cabin forever, but can you pleas watch over Ulrika while you are there? To tell the truth, I'm very worry about her."

She is calm and steady when she says so but her tone show worry. Roze can tell that. He nods as a promise.

After the question and answer, Roze leaves the shop. He walks on the street while lost in his thought. When he comes to realize, he is already on the way to the celebration. He scratches his head, turn back and meet the noble girl Lily.

"Roze?" She smirks, run up to Roze. She looks around curiously.

Roze knows what she is looking for.

"I'm all alone."

Her smile brighter, face reddens.

"T-Then Roze, do you mind t-to accompany m-me?" She sounds stammer.

"Huh?...um…okay, I guess."

She cheers up, turn and look at Whim.

"Whim, you can leave us be."

"Don't worry Miss Lily, I know what to do. I swear I'll never dare to disturb you and Mr. Roze…"

"Shut up already, you stupid maid!" Lily pulls her ear. Whim scream for help, apologize again and again.

Lily finally kicks Whim out of the place. Then she takes Roze to the celebration. On the way, Roze finds the citizens greet her politely. It is peaceful and wonderful compare to yesterday. This shows Lily's status and her influence to the citizens themselves.

"Why Country Pumpkin doesn't come with you?"

"You know how hard she will be if she is here. Besides, I'm here for my own business."

Lily sighs. She nods.

"…Well, you are right, especially at the time of festival." She looks forward, to the bustling street. Her voice softens. "She is strictly not allowing here during these days. I'm bet yesterday was her first time here during the festival. I can imagine what she been through."

"…What about you, Miss Lily?"

"Me? I don't care at all." She lingers for a while. "Despite her rudeness, I'm quite admire her, I mean, her alchemy skills. She is a talented and hardworking alchemist. I see that during our study back then. That was why I always challenged her every time we got assignment." Lily laughs as she reminisces.

"It is stupid to hate Country Pumpkin because of that funny story. That is A story after all, but not everyone think the way like me. The youths like our age mostly influenced by their parents. They have no reason to hate her, not that they scare or what. As for the adults like my father…I guess there is nothing I can do."

"It is not her fault for born in that family…" Roze mutters. His heart getting hurt again,

"Yes, it is not her fault. I can only say that she is…unlucky. I feel sorry for her but I can't blame for the citizens for the mentality maltreat. It is the man's fault for the foretold. The citizens are scare. They need someone to bear their fear and hatred. The Mulberry family just fit to be the one. Of course, their stubbornness had cause unnecessary tragedy."

Roze glance at Lily, look like she is talking about Ulrika's parents. He looks down to his shoes and the ground.

"Then what about you, Roze?" Lily asks him in reply.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not from Civitate Dei, right? I have no idea how you both met, but her and her thing doesn't seem related to you. I'm quite surprise to see you getting worry like that. May I know why?"

The question Lily throws to him is hard to answer. Why is he so worry about Ulrika? He doesn't know the reason. When the time he saw her crying at the corner, he felt his heart broke into pieces. He couldn't tell how much he wished to embrace her, tell her everything will be okay. That was the first time he experienced this feeling.

"…I just want to help her, at least stay by her side."

Lily stare at him for a few seconds. Then she lowers her head, look somewhat sad.

"Roze…you are not…" She mutters. Roze doesn't hear her, he continues to speak.

"Besides, I'm not outsider. I'm actually from Civitate Dei."

This time, Lily is the one who get shock. "Huh?"

"I was very weak when I'm still a child. My old folk entrusted me to his friend when I was five years old. I followed the guy, or I called him master later moving from place to place. He also taught me sword skills, that he claimed to while away his free time, it was tough but interesting life. At last I left him to other place."

Think of the master him been followed all the years, Roze get irritated. His master was quite a good person, despite his evil and odious ideas. Roze always got dragged by him whenever he caused trouble. More, his master also been chased by his old enemy…even though that old enemy always got defeated by him.

Roze grind his teeth as he thinks of his master's evil face and smile.

"Really?" Lily widens her eye. "Then why are you staying with Country Pumpkin? You can go back to your home, instead of staying there."

Roze narrows is eye. "I'm searching for someone." Another disgusting guy shows up in his mind. "I don't want drag my family in, at least not now. Besides, it is more convenience to stay at Ulrika place…" He pauses for while. "I wish to stay there for now."

Hearing that, Lily's face becomes gloomy.

"So you really are…"

"…Um?" He looks at her, waiting for her.

"No…no, is nothing! Er…let's go to the shop there. Their cakes are amazing!"

Lily breaks the conversation. She pulls Roze to the cake shop she just said. She doesn't give him any chance to ask about the thing she wanted to say just now.

At last, Roze gets his hand full with the foods that Lily highly recommended.

"I'm bet Country Pumpkin has eaten these before. Oh yeah, don't tell her those are recommend by me. I'm doubt she will eat them." Before Roze leaves, Lily reminds him. She seems she has fun, too. "Thanks for your accompany. It was fun."

Roze goes back with all the delicious foods he just bought. "I'm back."

"Welcome back! Wow… what with all these?" Ulrika curiously looks at the plastic he is putting on the table. "Oh god! This is…"

The things that Roze brought back are the most delicious and famous foods in Civitate Dei, which she wishes to try but never she does all the time.

"Thank you! These are the one I wanted to eat for a long time!" She quickly brings the foods to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, I have prepared dinner for you. Why don't you go to take a bath first?"

"Okay."

Roze nods. His lips curve into a light smile. He feels delighted just as Ulrika.

When he is about to step into the bathroom, a loud and noisy knocking sound shock them both.

"Yes…right here! I'm right here!" Ulrika rushes to the door and open it. She finds Puni brothers and Puniyo standing outside, gasping.

"W-What happened?"

Puni brothers got all scars around their body, Taro especially the worst. Puniyo looks just fine, despite her red and swollen eye.

"What had happened?"

Chapter 4 end.

* * *

><p>I don't know you will find bored in this chapter or not. Sorry for advance! It is time to reveal Ulrika past and Roze background…even just a little. I don't plan to make this story too long, so the next chapter will slowly move into climax. Still, next chapter will talk more on Puniyo though.<p>

Can you guess who is Roze's master and the "old enemy"? Anyway thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

Chapter 5: Welcome to My Cabin, Puniyo.

Ulrika rushes to the door once she hears the loud and pressing knocking, at the same feel uncertain. She never hears such knocking like someone bumps against the door using his/ her body. When she opens the door, she stuns by the visitors.

"W-What happened?"

The visitors are Puniyo and Puni brothers. Puni brothers are injured and Puniyo seems cried hard before as her eye redden and swollen.

"Hey, tell me what happened?"

Ulrika asks them worried. Roze rushes to them as he hears Ulrika sound.

"Puniyo…please take care of her…" Taro says with exhaustion. Puniyo just keeps shaking her head.

"Wait…wait. I need to know what's going on first." Ulrika gazes them with all confusion. She needs to know what happened before she can understand their talk.

Before Taro answers her, Roze takes out his dagger, breaking their conversation.

"Be careful, Ulrika."

Ulrika lifts her head, surprisingly find out a group of Punis surrounded her cabin.

"Taro…what is this?"

"The red Puni that day…he called for reinforcement. There are too many of them…we can't protect Puniyo, that's why…" Taro desperately explains to her.

"We know you will take good care of Puniyo…"

Ulrika bites her lips. She definitely wouldn't leave Puniyo alone but she doesn't sure if she able to take care of her for now.

Puniyo cry again, yelling some Puni language that Ulrika and Roze cannot understand without Jiro's translation. At least Ulrika knows one thing: Puniyo doesn't want to separate with Puni brothers.

Ulrika stands at front. "I'll help you guys. We can't leave either." She pulls out her whip, ready to fight.

"Punini!" Puniyo try to stop her but Ulrika just gently pats her head and comfort her.

"I said I'll protect you, no matter what. I've promise you."

Puniyo keeps crying. She lets go of Ulrika, knowing well that she can't stop her.

"We won't lose this time, human!" Red Puni says arrogantly and gives them an evil smile.

Of course Ulrika knows they may not able to fight against these many enemies, but there is no way she will give up here.

Roze holds tight his Sword of Light. He had promised with Ulrika and Puniyo that he will do anything he can. So he won't give up, too.

Red Puni gives order to all the Punis to strike them. Roze, Ulrika and Taro take down enemies while Jiro and Kichi protect Puniyo. Well, they able to hold Roze and Ulrika, but everyone have their limit. Soon, the battle turns bad.

"I can't finish with them!" Ulrika wields her whip as she glares at red Puni. Red Puni hides himself at the back of his allies, continue to laugh.

Ulrika wants to use magic, just if she can. She can't concentrate with too many enemies keep strike her. If she can use magic, the battle might not get this bad.

She turns around to dodge an enemy attack. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain from her left arm. Blood flow down the wound but she ignores it. She doesn't have time for this.

"Puni Puni!"

Jiro and Kichi injured as well. Taro's even serious than before. Among five of them, Roze is the only one doesn't injure but his weary is clearly visible.

He feels glad that his master taught him sword skills so he can face this large group of enemies. He dislikes his master but he does admit his master is a strong and skillful swordsman.

Just if he can changes his nature.

"Hahahaha…serve you right, human!" Red Puni laughs while seeing them suffer from battling.

Ulrika grits her teeth. His smile is so irritated and…way too annoying!

"You bastard!" She quickly takes a Tera Bomb from her outer clothe and throw it to red Puni. Red Puni unable to dodge it and once again turn to coke.

He stands up, look funny by that coke look. "Damn you! Kill them all, guys!"

Those Punis hesitate for a while. They all glance at red Puni unbelievable.

They promised to help him because they oppose the idea of adopting human child. Like red Puni. But talking about killing human, wouldn't a little too far from their original goal?

Before those Punis take further action, a voice crushes them.

"No!"

The screaming stops everyone. They all look at the source of the voice.

"P-Puniyo?"

Puniyo wipes away her tears.

"I'll leave…because…" Puniyo chokes with sobs. "I wish to stay with my brothers and family but these important people of mine get injured because of me! I can't bear to see that anymore! I'll leave…please stop this!"

She uses human language instead of Puni language. Ulrika and Roze glance at each other while observe the other Punis movement.

"Puniyo…"Taro, Jiro and Kichi return to Puniyo, try to comfort the heartbroken little girl.

"…What is this? You think that should settle all the matter?" Red Puni gives her a cold grin.

"What do you want? Don't you feel shame to force a little girl to male such decision?" Ulrika shouts out.

"She uses human language, that's mean she considers herself as human. She will returns to human now. Do you guys still have any reason for this?" Roze says, convince those Punis to retreat.

"Ugh…" Red Puni lost words. The guy maybe right but…

"You look like you still have question." Ulrika glare sat him.

"Huh?" Then only he realizes all of his allies have retreat when he lost in thought, leaving him alone.

"Hey, I'm your leader! How can you guys leave without my order…ouch!" Ulrika hits him with her club, making him scream for help. "You better remember this!" He runs with all the holes on his body.

"Hpmh!"

Ulrika turns back to Puni brothers and Puniyo. She plans to treat Taro's wound but a hand grabs her and pull her back to the cabin.

"R-Roze?"

"Treat yours first."

Ulrika feels a warm feeling run through her heart, making her sight blur.

She lowers her head, try to hide her almost crying face while let Roze treats her wound. She slightly turns her head to Puni brothers and Puniyo. They seem having some discussion, along with Puniyo sobbing sound.

"This should be fine."

"Thank you…" Ulrika smiles a bit. "Then next I should…"

"Just leave them to me. You better get some rest." Ulrika looks at his back. He should be the one who really some rest though…

Puniyo walks to her and hug her once she is there. Ulrika pats her head softly.

"Stay here, Puniyo. I'll take care of you."

Puniyo nods. She buries her head into Ulrika chest.

"Thank you…"

"You really shocked me, Puniyo. I have no idea you know human language." Ulrika tries to lighten up the situation.

"Brothers taught me when I started to learn. Now I know the reason they taught me this…"

To return to human one day…Puniyo is not Puni. She will return to human, no matter how.

"I don't care much about that. No matter you are human or Puni, you are Puniyo."

Puniyo lifts her head, find Ulrika smiling at her. She once again hugs her tightly.

"You are such a nice person. I wonder why those peoples treat you that way." Puniyo looks into Ulrika eye. "I will not leave you, like you will not leave me. You are my big sister, after all."

Ulrika grins. "You really are cute!"

They happily hug each other. At the same time, Roze has finished his treating.

"Puniyo, we are going to Puni Council to explain everything." Taro says.

"Puni? But…"

"Don't worry about us. We should do this more early, actually. Council will not allow this happened. We should find out the truth and report the whole thing." Jiro adds.

"Puni…" Puniyo lowers her head, seems very desperate.

"We will be back soon, along with good news. Wait for us!"

"Puni! Please be careful! I'll waiting for you!"

Puni brothers glance at her, and then leave without reply a word.

* * *

><p>"Did she sleep?"<p>

Ulrika slowly closes the door, carefully not to awake the little girl.

"Yeah…finally." Ulrika rubs her eye, look tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

She shakes her head. "No…let's stay for a while." She sighs. "Can you take Puniyo to the city tomorrow? Perhaps the bustling festival can helps her lighten up her mood."

Roze agrees. "What about you?"

"You know I can't, even I wish to go." She says bitterly. "The Praying Day will start at tomorrow night. I can't go there, not before the festival end…oh yeah, Fancypant is the chosen maiden this year. Tch!" She pouts.

Roze laughs at her reaction.

"Why are you laughing?"

"…It is funny to see both of you. I wonder why you both cannot become friend."

Ulrika flushes. "I don't like the way she acts…arrogant and noble all the times…"

Of course she knows she is not a bad person. Back at the school, she was the one that come into contact with her the most expect Chloe. Fancypant didn't despise her like the other but still, she couldn't find a reason to like her.

How can she likes someone that called you Country Pumpkin at the first met?

"…Stop talking about her. It gets disgusting. By the way, how is your wound?" Ulrika turns her head to him.

"Completely recovered. I would like to stay here for a little longer, do you mind?"

"No, of course I don't mind!" In fact, she hopes he can stays longer. "What do you plan to do after the festival?"

"I need to find someone. I told you before about the man wearing a blue coat…he wants to do something crazy. I have to stop him."

"Something crazy?" Ulrika frowns.

"He is my partner on job…not that I want to pair with him, I been forced to. A week before, he told me he had something else to take care to while we were on the way back from our job. I'm quite doubted his words since he acting weird, and because I don't trust him at all. At last, I found out he wants to eliminate all the citizens in Civitate Dei. I followed him all the way here. We started a battle and got slashed by him."

"E-Eliminate all the citizens?" Ulrika stuns. At the same time, she finds herself a little weird. Why…is she feeling…?

"Sound crazy, huh?" Roze narrows his eye. "I won't let him do what he wants. No way will I let my family get into this kind of danger." Roze's voice becomes dangerous. He always gets irritated whenever he thinks about that disgusting bastard.

"I-Is that so? Yeah…y-you are right…" Ulrika stammers. She doesn't seem she hears Roze.

"If you happen to see someone with long gray hair and wearing a blue coat, tell me immediately." Roze says. His tone is somewhat dangerous and deep.

That bastard…where did he go? He should be here earlier than him but he can't find him anywhere. He needs to hurry before it is too late.

Roze lost in his own thought, doesn't notice Ulrika weirdness.

Chapter 5 end.

Finally chapter 5! Again, I will like to apologize for any typo or bad grammars. Currently I'm writing another story, so next chapter might take some times to update. But don't worry, I will finish this story.

As for ralf07:

Yeah, you are right. Roze master is Flay Gunnar and his old enemy is Tony. There is no one else is good and evil at the same time like Flay, huh? That guy is really crazy, at my opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

Chapter 6: Precious, Wishes and Protect.

Like what they promised yesterday, Roze takes Puniyo to join the last day festival in Civitate Dei. The little girl is so happy when she hears about it and keep urges Roze hurry up so she can enjoy her day. That end up Ulrika alone in the cabin. Puniyo looks a little disappointed but she understands the reason behind. Just what a sweet girl! Ulrika can't help but smile touchingly.

She begins her usual clean up stuff, just like what she always does every morning. However, think of the conversation she had with Roze still make her uneasy.

"What's wrong with me?"

To eliminate everyone…she surprisingly finds herself happy to this. She shouldn't feels this way but she just cannot stops the delighted feeling run through her body.

Why? She does understand the pain of losing someone dear, so why she feels happy about that?

"If everyone die…will that mean…no one will feels pain and sad?" She mumbling, but soon she realizes she has speak something terrible.

"No! It's not like that!"

Right, it's not like that. Even no one will suffer for this, Roze will. He is here to protect his family; he sure will suffer for that.

"But…what about me?"

Does she have someone to protect to? Will someone appreciate her for helping them? No. none of them needs her for this. She knows this even she still a child. Will someone blame on her?

She suddenly remembers Chloe and Roze.

No, Chloe and Roze will blame her. She doesn't want them both hate her, especially Roze. She can't bear to see Roze treat her like the others because…

"Because…what?"

Hurt. Her heart feels hurt. She can't imagine how she will feels if Roze treat her like an alien. Her heart almost stops beating just thinking about that, because…she already becomes attached to him, because she likes him, she wants to be with him.

She wipes her face as she feels some water flowing down from eye. She shakes her head. No, now it's not the time to think this. She has to consider how to take care Puniyo. The jobs from Chloe have greatly decreased; she has to get other job before too late. Right, let's think of this first.

After the daily cleaning, she heads to her workshop. When she walks out from the cabin, she sees someone coming out from the northern forest.

"That person…!"

That is a man, which his appearance just exactly match the description of Roze: long gray hair and blue coat, and also the disgusting smile carry on his face.

"It's annoying to get lost in the forest…um? Oh…it's so rare to have a cabin around here." He looks at Ulrika and says oddly, but then he realizes something after a while. "Are you…Mulberry?"

Ulrika shocks.

"Looks like I'm right." The man forms an evil smile. He glances at the cabin then to Ulrika again. "Are you living here alone? Oh, I know, is it because of those peoples?" He points at Civitate Dei.

Ulrika can't get her sight away from this man, her heartbeat getting faster and faster. Is he…

"Calm down, you don't need to scare." He sees through her fear. "I'm here to help you."

"Help…me?"

"You wish to away from everything. You want a peaceful life." He smiles grimly. "You wish everyone die because they deserve it!"

His every word ruthlessly stabs into her heart, the try that she holds on her hand drop down to the ground.

"I will accomplish your wish." The man turns away but then turns back to Ulrika again. "My name is Reicher…I think you know who I am."

Ulrika's face turns to dead pale. She can only helplessly watch Reicher head to Civitate Dei.

Is that what she wishes for? Is that really what she wants?

"No…! I'm not…!"

She cries hard. What's wrong with her? Why she can't recognize herself anymore? Is this what she's really is?

"Oh yeah…I have to tell Roze…"

* * *

><p>Puniyo happily pulling Roze around the city, seeing things she never sees before, and eating delicious food she never tastes before. On the way, they meet Whim, Lily's maid, tells them Lily is busy preparing tonight event—Praying Day since she is the chosen maiden this year. After Puniyo has enough fun, they decide to head back.<p>

"We're back." Once open the door, Roze notices Ulrika sitting on the chair, gazing blankly. "Ulrika?"

"Oh?" She seems shock. "R-Roze, and Puniyo? Y-You're back?"

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Ulrika?" Puniyo takes a close look at her, seem notices her weirdness.

"No…I-I'm fine. Thanks Puniyo. You should go to bath and have a good rest." Ulrika does her best to maintain her usual expression, not to make them worry more. She takes Puniyo to bath first, and then to her room. After settle down Puniyo, then only Ulrika walks to Roze and tell him about Reicher.

"Did you really see him?" Roze asks agitatedly.

"Yes…he headed to Civitate Dei." Ulrika lowers her head, look a little diffident. "…I think he goes for the event tonight…I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

Roze shakes his head. "No, is fine. You can't stop him though." Then he ponders. "What is he trying to do? To destroy the event?" He takes his dagger together with him, prepare to set out.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" Ulrika stops him.

His expression is somewhat darken and…kinda scary. His eye shows murderous…she never sees him like that.

"I'm going to stop him. I don't know how is he going to eliminate peoples, bit I do know he is serious. He is the type of doing anything he said."

"T-Then, I'm going with you."

"But you…"

"I know a secret path that no one will find us out. I think we should be fine." She smiles, try to cheer up.

Roze gazes at her instead of respond. She doesn't know what he is thinking now, not even from his face expression. Does he notice her weirdness? She knows she may looks suspicious but she tries her best to hide it, though…

"…Alright."

Before they set out, Ulrika takes a quick glance at Tower of Avenger. It looks kinda creepy at the night, and more frightening as it looks bloodthirsty while ridicule the on going ceremony.

* * *

><p>They manage to sneak into Civitate Dei by follow the secret path Ulrika mentioned earlier. According to Ulrika, that secret path was caused by Chloe when they played there and accidentally blow a hole by Chloe's incantation.<p>

"The event ceremony is holding in front of the castle." Ulrika points at the magnificent castle.

The street is so empty and quiet, no even a single person. Everyone gather at the ceremony, that really helps them a lot, especially Ulrika. They hide behind the building once they reach castle area. There is an altar set in front of the castle, and Lily standing up there, about to present Song of Forgiveness. Roze just impatiently checking the peoples around to find that damn Reicher, totally ignore what is about to present soon after this. Seeing that, Ulrika feels guilty.

Lily starts present the Song of Forgiveness. Ulrika has to admit Fancypant does have beautiful and pleasant voice, which slowly telling the libretto of Forgiven Song. Everyone enjoy the song, at the same time pray inwardly that goddess will forgive them. Only Roze who even paying any attention to this at all. Just when Ulrika asks him to calm down, someone appears on the altar.

"Hmm?" Lily notices someone's present. She turns back to take a look, but before she can sees anyone one, everything go up side down. "Ahhh!"

She has been toss to aside.

"Miss Lily!" Whim gasps, immediately rush to the altar. "Who are you!"

Whim guarded as well as examines the man that attacks her milady. She aware her opponent is not someone easy to handle. She may get into a worst trouble.

"Whim…" Lily holds herself up. "Who is he?"

"No idea…I never see him before." Whim prepares her ice axe, ready for the battle.

"Oh~you're a mana, huh?" Reicher's lips curve into a grim smile. "Well well, finally I can bloodshed that damn goddess's pet."

"Pet?" Whim blinks by the words.

Reicher takes this good chance strikes to her. Whim unable react to his attack, she steps back and almost get slash. Reicher wields his giant sword again before Whim ready to the next attack, Whim can only gasps and watch. Suddenly a blue flash light blocks the attack for her.

"M-Mr. Roze!"

"Oh?"

"You finally show up, Reicher!"

"Roze!" Ulrika runs to them, to the altar. Those peoples who still in shock immediately catch their attention back and become agitate when they notices her appear on the important event ceremony.

"Why are you here!"

"You spoiled our ceremony!"

"Get down, you bitch!"

Ulrika stuns.

Those insults almost engulf her; all she can do is standing stiff there with fear run through her face. She turns away her face, not even dare to look at them.

Lily notices her inconvenience, she quickly stops them.

"Silent! Now is not the time for this!"

The peoples seem about to protest, fortunately the imperial representative, the first prince Vayne manage to calm them down.

"Look, this is all you get. None of them will appreciate you, no matter what you do. This is the reality, and also the truth." Reicher speaks despising.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Roze stands in front of Ulrika. "Don't hear him, Ulrika."

Ulrika bites her bottom lip hardly. His words are so cruel. Even she feels angry about it, but part of her heart still admits his words.

"Am I wrong? In fact, you admit it." Reicher sees through her. He gives her a grim smile. "You're Ulrika, right? What about we talk in a quieter place like in the tower? I'll waiting for you, and don't forget I'm here to help you." Then, he leaves.

"Reicher!" Roze runs after him but a hand grabs him from behind and stops his movement. "Ulrika!"

"Huh?" Then only Ulrika realizes hat she had done moment ago. She quickly let go her hand. "I-I…"

"Are you alright?" Roze asks her worried.

"I-I…" Her eye keeps peep left and right.

Meanwhile, Vayne orders the imperial soldiers block all the entrance of the city and chase after Reicher. While everyone still confuse with the situation, Lily quickly grabs Ulrika and Roze away from the ceremony.

"Stupid Country Pumpkin, what do think you are doing!"

"Huh?"

"Not 'huh'! I said why you are here!" those brainless peoples only blame on you for the failure of the ceremony!" She glances at Whim while keeps pulling Ulrika and Roze. "Whim, don't let anyone come near. You both follow me."

Lily takes them to Vehlendorf mansion then to her room.

"Fancypant, why takes us here?"

"This is the safer place I can only think of. Listen, I can't guaranty your safety now, so don't do that kind of stupid thing again. Roze, look after her."

"About Reicher…please let me know of there is any news about him."

"Okay, I will." Then, she locks the door before she leaves.

A slight sigh escapes from Roze. He turns back to find the girl gazing at the tower.

"Ulrika?"

"…"

Her wish…all she wants is to be with her precious person, and live peacefully without any disturb. Will he really accomplish her wish? Can she away from everything by doing that?

"…If they die, then maybe…" She whispers to herself.

"That's not true, Ulrika." Roze forcefully pull her to him. She gasps for all the sudden. "That's not true."

"He said he will accomplish my wish! You hear him!"

"…Did he say anything else to you before?"

Ulrika lowers her head. "He said…I wish everyone die…"

"Have you ever thought about that?"

"…" She remains silent. She can only gazing down at her two feet.

Yes, she did, she even happy about that. Look, just how scary she is! That's why she stopped Roze from chasing Reicher. Deep down her heart, she wishes for that!

"It's alright." Roze's voice coming from top of her and making her raise her head. "Even if toy did, no one will blame you." He looks into her emerald eye.

She is afraid, which she starts to realize the darkness that hid in her heart. He sees tears flow down from her eye, he frowns. He hates her tears. He wishes she can smile often without any worry, and smile all she wants. He likes her that way more, and he wants to see that everyday. Yeah…he wants to embrace her tightly; he wants to stay with her.

"Don't lose to yourself. I'll be with you, no matter what happen."

"…Really? Is this a promise?"

"Yes, promise. I'll always be with you."

"Roze…!" Ulrika falls into her embrace and burry her face into his chest. "I'm sorry Roze…I shouldn't think like that! I'm sorry…"

Roze slightly pats her head. "It's alright. You don't need to bear everything by yourself, I'm here for you, and I like you the way you are."

Ulrika raises her head. "Thank you, I'm thinking something bad like this again, please stop me."

"Of course." He wipes away her tears by his palm.

Suddenly, someone knocks the door.

"It's me, ." Is Whim. "Miss Lily has me to report Reicher already in the Tower of Avenger. He killed two imperial soldiers that guarded there, and now the entrance being block by a fire mana."

"Thank you, Whim."

"Whim, where is Fancypant?" Ulrika asks.

"Miss Lily is meting with the representative of citizens and Vayne-sama."

Ulrika takes a glance at Tower of Avenger and then turns back to Roze. Her face is covering with fear and worry.

"What's wrong?"

"That tower…is not an ordinary tower. It may seem unfinished, but the system of the tower is actually done. If the tower activates, Civitate Dei may destroy, just like what Reicher said, everyone will die."

"What…!" Whim covers her mouth so her squeak won't let out.

They fall into dead silent. Who can actually think of the tower is bearing such terrible secret? And now the tower is in enemy's hand. What is worst than this? Roze clench his fist tightly.

But he is not going to give up. For now, they have to clear up the mystery of the tower, and let everyone know.

"Then, let's go." Roze suggests. Ulrika surprisingly looks at him, find his hand in front of him. "Let's tell everyone about this."

"…You're right."

Chapter 6 end.

I'm sorry I take quite some times to update. I'm pretty busy lately, and I have another story on hand…I'm not sure when I will update next chapter. Next chapter maybe the longest chapter I have ever written, so please be patient.

And last, I'll like to thanks those who like this story. That really encourages me more to continue. I know I may not that good enough, but I will do my best not to disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: GUST/NIS

I'm very sorry that I take such a long time to update. I'm very busy the past few weeks and laziness hit me too…okay no more talking, let's go to the last chapter for this story! Here we go!

Chapter 7: Everything end here.

On top of the tower, Reicher is there. He overlooks Civitate Dei from there, can't restrain the excitement anymore, and forms an evil smile.

"It's been such a long time."

He lifts up his head to the sky above him, and then to the beautiful moon. He opens his arms, laughs crazily.

"Finally…today!" His face twists, looks totally a different person, scary and mad.

"Darling, I'm here to help too!" A light blue short hair woman walks out from the door behind him and says. She's holding a bow with her, looks like an archer.

"…Why are you here?" Reicher looks at her, annoyed.

"Come on, don't give me that look!" She protests, but then she smiles again. "You know, I'll do anything for you."

"…Whatever you like." He gazes back to the moon, ignores the woman. Anyway, she still smiling, uses to his behavior.

Everything started from here, and so everything end here.

* * *

><p>Lily and Lord Vehlendorf, along with Vayne and few representatives of citizens having a meeting in Vehlendorf mansion, discuss the failure of the festival, and the unknown guy that appeared in the festival.<p>

"Miss Lily, please hand us that bitch!"

"Yes, that guy probably has some connection with her!"

"Miss Lily…"

"SILENT!" Lily claps the table with almost full force. She is so sick just to hear this kind of shit. She turns to her father and Vayne. "Vayne-same, father, can you let me handle this farce?"

Vayne nods without any hesitation, but Lord Vehlendorf seems worried.

"Lily, this is not a farce. You know how serious-"

"Please trust me, father!"

"Just let her try for it, Lord Vehlendorf." Vayne says.

Since Vayne says so, Lord Vehlendorf finally agrees with her. "…Fine."

Before Lily says anything, someone knocks the door anxiously, and then opens the door without waiting for reply. It's the imperial soldier.

"Your Highness, we've found the trace of that man." He breathes heavily, seems exhausted. "He's currently inside the Tower of Avenger. The entrance being blocked by a fire mana, we can't go inside. Up until now, there're two soldiers died."

Vayne nods. "…Fine." He looks at Lily. "What are you going to do?"

Lily asks Whim to report this to Roze first. Then she turns to everyone in meeting room.

"About this guy Reicher, I have a threat about who he is. Does someone know?" Lily asks. Everyone look at each other in puzzlement. Look like no one knows about it.

"I'm confusing in the first place, but after I heard the conversation between him and Country Pumpkin, I finally find some hints."

"Then, who is him?"

"He's the one guys scared the most, the man from the tale." Her words is so calm, but enough to make everyone shock.

"Lily, you know how serious this can be?" Lord Vehlendorf is the first to catch his mind back.

"Of course I know, father. But this is the fact we're facing." She looks at Vayne, hoping for his agreement.

Vayne frowns, ponders deeply. He glances at everyone in the room, finds everyone gazing at him.

He sighs inwardly. "…How should I put this?" Why he becomes the attention of everyone? He smiles bitterly. "I don't know much about the story. In fact, I don't care at all. But your analysis is trustable, I don't mind if you think so. I'll just have to take him down no matter who he is."

Lily smiles.

The youths about their age mostly don't believe the tale. She is same as Vayne-sama, doesn't care at all. Yeah, Vayne-sama is right, no matter whom Reicher is, they still need to take him down.

Then they all hear the knocking. Whim comes in along with another two persons.

"R-Roze and Country Pumpkin?" Lily blinks same as everyone. "I told you to stay in the room." After the shock, Lily feels fury rises from her body.

"I need to tell you guys something important." Ulrika looks away, ignores her furious sight. "Is about the tower."

"…What is it?"

Ulrika takes a deep breathe, and then looks straight to Lily's eye. The sudden glaring almost shock Lily. "Reicher is inside the tower right? If he activates the tower, he probably will destroy Civitate Dei."

The meeting room suddenly getting crowded. Everyone's emotions become unstable. Lily and Vayne jus focus on Ulrika, listen to her explanation.

"Can you explain further?"

"The tower was actually an ancient weapon that being left in this land when goddess created 'life'. Reicher took it and set into the system of the tower when he built it. He planned to kill the goddess after took back the maiden. It's just that the tower being discovered before it finished built and leave it like that, so nobody know what is inside." Ulrika sighs after explains it all. She feels a warm hand grabs her; she smiles under her face and grabs him back.

Lily and Vayne exchange a glance. They both seem have same question regarding the tower.

"But…in order to activate such huge tower, especially you said, an ancient weapon…that's mean he'll need a very strong power source, right?"

Ulrika nods. "Yes, he installed it when the internal system done. That power source…" She looks a little awkward when she turns her eye to Whim.

"Eh? What is it…" Whim suddenly gets her, she gaps. "Don't tell me…?"

"…A mana." Ulrika lowers her head. "Mana was born when goddess brought 'life' to this land. They're the most suitable power source for the tower."

Manas are the gift from goddess, and also friend and partner of all human. The thriving and prospering of Tias Kingdom is all rely on manas. Ulrika feels Roze's grabs becomes tighter. He must be angry; she can feel it, Vayne too. She sees it. But everyone just remain silent after hearing the truth. They understand who to blame, that's definitely not Ulrika.

"…Why did you hide these all the times?" Vayne, who remains silent, asks. He has no intention to blame Ulrika, but he needs to know the reason.

"I…" Ulrika bites her lips. "I'm sorry…"

Roze stands out, defends her. "It's not her fault to born in Mulberry. She doesn't need to bear this sin anymore, from now on. Let's do this together, prevent all the possibility that might happen in our city!"

Everyone in the meeting room fall into dead silent, they lower their head, embarrass is clearly visible.

"Count me and Whim in, Roze. We'll take care of that fire mana." Lily crosses her hand in front of her chest, speak confidently.

"Whim is water mana, that's perfect. Roze and Ulrika, you both go up to the tower to release the mana and take Reicher. I'll handle things down here. Once here done, I'll head there too." Vayne suggests, he turns back to imperial soldier, then leave together.

"W-We go to help…" The other peoples follow behind Vayne. They don't even dare to look at Ulrika.

Lily sighs as she watches behind. "Let's go."

Roze and Ulrika follow behind Lily and Whim. Ulrika glances at Roze, and then grabs his hand.

"Thank you, Roze…for everything."

Roze replies her light smile and tighten the grab, which makes Ulrika feels her cheek becomes slightly hot.

When they step out of the mansion, they immediately feel a strong rumbling, and Vayne's shout follow behind.

"Everyone, get down!"

A strong oppress overwhelm them, makes them stun then fall down. Then a mechanical sound follows behind and last, a bombardment.

"L-Look, the tower…!" Someone shouts. Everyone turn their gaze to the tower. The middle outward surface of the tower opens like a flower, inside there is something like a railgun. They believe the bombardment just now was launched from there, to the moon.

Vayne is the first react to the situation. "Evacuate everyone, hurry up! Roze, go to the tower, I'll handle-"

"No way!" A forceful arrow shoots toward Roze, fortunately Roze able to dodge it. "I won't like you disturb darling!"

A blue short hair woman who holding a bow blocks their way to the tower. She sets another arrow on the bow, aim at Roze.

"Go away, Sasalina!" Roze shouts.

"You know her?" Ulrika asks.

"She is a crazy stalker, and also a super fan of Reicher. I'll never think she will follow Reicher to here."

"That's the power of love~! I'll do anything for him, like…this!" She hoots, immediately follows by another few arrows. She is too fast until Roze almost get stabbed.

"Dammit!"

A hand grabs his collar and pulls him behind. Roze shocks, he only sees a giant shield blocks all the arrows.

"Sorry miss, but your opponent is me." Is Vayne. His left arm equips with a giant sword while right arm is a shield. "Go ahead, Roze."

"Thanks Vayne."

"At least go back after this."

"I know." Roze grabs Ulrika's hand, along with Lily and Whim, go past Vayne and Sasalina.

"Eh? Hey wait!" Sasalina can only watch them go away. She curses and glares at Vayne. "You! How can you?"

"I said, your opponent is me."

"Fine, I'll make you pay!" She sets few arrows on her bow. She raises a cruel smile. "I'll show you my power of love!"

* * *

><p>Just like what they expected, the fire mana is guarding the entrance of the tower. Like Whim, he almost looks like human, except he is red color.<p>

The fire mana steps out. "Sorry, no enter." He says, calm and steady but actually alert, which his claw is all ready.

"We're not asking your permission. "Lily replies. "Whim."

"Yes, Miss Lily." Whim takes out her ice axe.

The fire mana raises hid eyebrow. "A water mana, huh?" His lips curve into a light smile. "This gonna be interesting."

"Go ahead, Roze, Country Pumpkin!"

"Thanks, Miss Lily."

"Don't die, Fancypant!"

"Who's gonna die? Baka!" Lily sighs. "It's getting annoying. Take him out, Whim."

"Yes, milady!"

* * *

><p>Roze and Ulrika run up inside the tower through the stair. The tower looks so old and ages from outside, but can you imagine how clean and high-tech inside? The whole tower is so beautiful when some silver light flow through the wall up to the top.<p>

When they reach the middle floor, Ulrika suddenly stops Roze by pulling his arm.

"Ulrika?"

"I'm going to find the power source station. We separate here."

"Will you be okay by your own?"

"Of course." Ulrika gives shim a bright smile. "Because I'm not alone. I think you are the one should be more careful." She knows how strong Reicher is, that's why she worry him more than herself.

"I will."

Ulrika sees him off first, and then only she keeps running in this floor. According to their family record, the power source station should be around here in this floor. However, the record didn't note down the way to release the mana. What should she do?

"…Let's head there first."

She follows the only way to the end, and happens to find a room there. She opens the door and goes inside. The room is so spacious, only a giant pillar in the middle of the room. She notices something being imprisoned in the pillar; she walks near to take a close look.

The silver light seems floe out from here to the whole tower. Is that the power of mana? Ulrika thinks feels afraid as she looks at the white mana in the prison.

"Umm….can you…hear me?"

"…Who are you?" The white mana opens his eye. Even he is so weak but he still stays alert with the human girl in front of him.

"My name is Ulrika Mulberry. I'm here to save you." She looks around the pillar but she can't find anything can call switch or something like that.

"You're Mulberry? And you want to save me?" White mana raises his voice. "You locked me here, and now you tell me you want to save me?"

"Say whatever you like. It won't stop me from saving you." She holds directly on the prison, tries if she can find something on it. But, something like volt conduct from the prison and burns her bare hand. "Ahhh!"

"Just give up. You won't be able to break it." White mana says in deep depress.

"No, I will save you! I must save you!"

* * *

><p>After separate with Ulrika, Roze continues to climb up to the top. He knows how strong Reicher is, much stronger than him that he knows he has no chance to win against him. But he can't give up, not here, not now.<p>

He sees a door in front of him; he opens it without a bit hesitation. The first thing comes into eye is the sky and the moon, then Reicher who gazing the moon with a crazy smile on his face.

"Can you see it? The moon…is burning!" He opens his arms. "Again…again…one more!"

"Stop it, Reicher!"

The whole city shaking again as the tower prepares another shoot. As it launches another bombardment to the moon, oppress once again overwhelm everyone. Roze also feels it.

"Reicher, stop!"

Reicher doesn't even bother him. He just keeps laughing crazily.

He's totally becomes mad…Roze takes out his Sword of Light, strikes to him.

However, Reicher dodge it.

"Weak…too weak, Roze! Are you going to fight me like that?" His face becomes twist and ugly due to the excitement. He also takes out his own Sword of Light. His sword is different than Roze's, looks more crooked and evil, and a shield on his left hand. "Can you stop me?"

* * *

><p>When the tower launches another shoot, Lily and Whim at the entrance also feel the strong oppress overwhelm them, causes the battle temporary break off.<p>

"Another? He's really crazy." The fire mana mumbling while looks at the burning moon. Lily hears him, she asks.

"You're Yun, the mana merchant, aren't you?"

"You know me?"

"Of course, you're quite famous." Lily smiles, she has an idea. "Why are you helping Reicher?"

"For money, of course. I'll do anything as long as someone pays me." Yun playfully answers her, but he is serious with his words.

Lily's smile becomes wider. She walks toward him.

"Miss Lily!"

"It's okay, Whim." Lily gives Whim a glance, and then back to Yun. "Since you said so, why don't you work for me? I can pay you more than Reicher ten times."

Yun raises his eyebrow, looks unbelievable. "…You're not joking?"

"I'm no lie."

"Miss Lily is Vehlendorf future hire, does she need to lie?" Whim put down her ice axe. Li seems the battle over.

Yun put down his claw too. "A deal?"

"A deal."

* * *

><p>Ulrika feels most clearly when the tower launches again. She almost falls down as the tower shakes, while white mana screams in great pain. The silver light glows brighter and then burst through the room. White mana screams even louder and painful. His screaming hurts Ulrika. She holds the prison again, and of course the volt strikes her. "Ahhh!" She forces to let go.<p>

She bites her bottom lip. Again, she tries.

"It's no use…"

Ulrika ignores the white mana, concentrates on her trying. She tries it again and again, until her two hand bleeding and paralysis. Yet, she is not going to give up. She lifts up her hand, although they're hurt.

"Why…? Why you're so stubborn?" White mana says sound crying tone.

"I'm not going to give up…everyone is fighting. If I give up, I'll fall back to that deep darkness again." Ulrika says. "I don't want to lose my friend…Chloe, Fancypant, Whim, Puniyo, Vayne-sama…and Roze…"

"Is alright." Suddenly, two arms wrap around her neck from behind. "It will be fine."

It's a kind and warm woman voice. Ulrika stuns stiff, she doesn't aware someone behind her. While she stuns, the person behind has come to her front.

She's exactly just like her warming voice, kind and charming. Her raven silky hair tir neatly behind her head makes her even elegant and noble.

"You're…" When did this woman here?

The woman just smiles. "Don't worry; I'm not your enemy." She kneels down, holding Ulrika's injured hand. "Everything will end here, I'm sure of it."

Then, Ulrika feels some wind brush her hand lightly, and then she notices her wound slowly recover.

"You want to save this child, right?" The woman stands up, walks toward the pillar. She examines the pillar and the prison. She closes her eye.

An unknown song flows out from her mouth as she sings. Ulrika cannot understand the song perhaps that is an ancient song? As her song flows through the room, the prison slowly opens up.

After she takes out the white mana, immediately the silver light disappears. Everything go silent, only few lighting hang on the wall are functioning.

"This child is Soul Mana. He's been locked here by my husband right after he born, and this caused his body stopped from growing up. Now, I leave him to you." She hands the white mana to Ulrika.

"Your…husband?"

The woman gently smiles. "My name is Tetri. It's glad to meet you, Ulrika."

How did she know her name?

"Hey you…" Ulrika can only see her walks out from the room without saying anything else.

Tetri…could she is…? And her husband is…Reicher?

"Ulrika…" The white mana calls her name with weak and soft voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Even ho says so, his body is so weak and fragile. Ulrika hugs him tighter. "Ulrika…do you have mana?"

"No…why do you ask?"

He looks away, seems embarrass. "I-I…can I stay with you?" His small face brushes up with two pinkish, suits him cute.

"Why not? Then can I call you Uryu?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have named right? I name you 'Uryu', okay with that?" She doesn't give him any chance to protest. "Then let's go, Uryu!"

* * *

><p>Roze difficulty uses his sword to hold himself, prevent from fallen down. Some bloods drop from his body while he coughs out another amount of bloods, dyeing the floor with red.<p>

"You're too weak, Roze." Reicher looks at him despise. "This is the far you can go, huh?"

Roze wipes away the bloods around his mouth. "I never thought I'll be able to defeat you. All I want is to stop you."

"How are you going to stop me?" Reicher gives him a ferocious grin.

Suddenly, the tower goes totally silent. The silver light disappears. Everything goes black. Seeing that, Reicher's face once again twists with fury.

"What happened? Who release the power source?"

"So…Ulrika did it." Roze sighs in relieve. At least she is safe.

"Ulrika…you mean that bitch?" Reicher glares at him, wields his sword the entire sudden, like to let off his furious. It almost catches Roze off guard, but somehow he able to dodge the attack.

Reicher attach hasn't stop. He runs to Roze, before Roze able to react, he kicks Roze's stomach, and then a bonus slash. Roze has no choice but takes the attack directly. This end up his left arm seriously injured.

"Damn…"

"That bitch…" Reicher walks toward him. Roze notices he's getting closer but he can't do anything.

"I'm the one release that child."

A warm woman voice stops Reicher. He turns back and finds a raven hair woman standing in front of him.

"T-Tetri?"

"Yes, is me. I'm back."

Reicher totally blinks while Tetri walks to him. Meanwhile, Ulrika reaches the top with Uryu in her arm. She runs to Roze once she sees him.

"Roze!" She can't help but gasps after notices his wound. "N-No! I'll treat you!"

"…Who is that?"

"She is Tetri; perhaps she is…Reicher's wife, the maiden."

Watching her beloved, Tetri's smile becomes even softer. Reicher scary expression also gone, replace by surprise and soft.

"This is enough, Reicher." She grabs his hand, says softly. "The goddess cannot separate us again."

Seeing her lovely smile, something rises from deep of his heart.

Fear.

The fear of losing her again.

He clenches his fist tightly. "Not yet…not yet. That damn goddess will takes you back again. You'll leave me again!" He glares at Uryu who now rest in Ulrika arm. "I'll never forget what She did to me!"

"Reicher!" Tetri tries to grabs him back, but he pushes her away, causes her falls down. "Reicher!"

"W-What do you want?" Ulrika stops her treatment to Roze, stays alert with his movement.

"Give him to me."

"He is my mana, I won't let you use him like an item…uhh!" Ulrika groans as he suddenly clutches her throat.

"Ulrika!"

Seeing his scary and twist face, Ulrika feels fear running through her body. Her hand can't stop from trembling. She struggles to let go but only causes him clutches tighter.

"Let go of her!" Roze takes his sword strikes on him but blocks by his shield.

He glares at Roze, intends to strikes back. Before he acts, a raging fire hits his back.

"What the?" The pain causes him to let go of Ulrika. "Yun, you betray me?"

Yun shrugs. "I only work for money." Lily and Whim are behind him.

"Hey, you've lose." Lily says.

"This is enough, Reicher!" Tetri holds his hand, hoping he will stop.

"No…Not yet! Do you want to betray me too!" Reicher has totally gone mad. He uses he Sword of Light and stabs toward Tetri.

"Tetri!"

A large amount of bloods drop on floor. Tetri opens her eye, gaps when she sees Reicher. Six of the Sword of Light all stabbed into his body. That's Falling Blade.

"Reicher!"

Reicher coughs out a large amount of bloods, his bloods splash to Tetri but she doesn't mind at all. He finally collapses in her arm.

"You two!" Lily runs to Roze and Ulrika. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah…" Roze smiles bitterly, leans against the wall. Although Ulrika uses her healing magic to treat his wound, he still needs time for totally recover.

Just when they feel everything has end, Sasalina runs up to the top.

"Darling!" She gasps, rushes to Reicher's side. She keeps calling him but he can't hear him anymore. "You killed him…you killed him Roze!" She sets an arrow on her bow about to shoot. Suddenly someone knocks her down from behind.

"Sorry, is my careless." Is Vayne. He must be chased after Sasalina up to here. "Well…I guess it's finally over."

* * *

><p>Civitate Dei safely went through this almost-being-destroyed crisis. There were some buildings being destroyed, fortunately no citizens was injured.<p>

That night, Vayne took away Reicher's corpse and Sasalina back to castle so he could think of a way to settle down Sasalina, and prevented her from revenge to Roze. Tetri helped Ulrika to explain everything to the citizens and took this chance to settle their misunderstanding and hatred. Vayne and Lily also helped out in convinced them. Finally the citizens admitted her and agreed to let her stay in Civitate Dei.

Now she finally has her own shop and house in Civitate Dei, next to Chloe's. But, she doesn't feels happy at all.

"Puni brothers had back, right?"

"Yeah…"

The Puni Council did not admit Puniyo as Puni, but they did allow them to get along, right?"

"Yeah…"

"…" Chloe put down her book, frowns at Ulrika. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah…" Still the same.

"…If you keep this way, I'll wipe you out with my incantation." Chloe warns her.

"…Sorry." A sudden apologize makes Chloe blinks for a while. Ulrika keeps staring her front. "I just can't concentrate."

Chloe sighs. "Is his leaving makes you this sad?"

Ulrika lowers her head. Of course she is sad, she cried for three days after he left. There is no way she can treats it like nothing happen.

Roze had leave.

Without leaving a message, he disappeared. The second day after the incident of Reicher, Ulrika went to woke him up once she prepared breakfast, but she only found an empty room. She went around searching for him but found him nowhere.

He left her.

He said he will always with her…Ulrika feels her eye fills with tears.

"…There's a party held in the castle tomorrow night, wanna catch some refreshment?" Chloe rarely suggests. Well the hell she like this but…just for Ulrika, and only this time.

"What's that party for?"

"To welcome our younger prince's back."

"Younger prince? That's mean the rumor is true?" The rumor that says Vayne-sama has a younger brother.

At least she is interested…Chloe sighs in relieve. "Maybe. He might show up on the party, who knows?"

"You're right though." Thank you…Ulrika appreciates her inwardly.

The next day night time…

Imperial family has opens a part of area of the castle to welcome the citizens to celebrate the party. Almost everyone take part in that; hope to take a look on their younger prince. And of course, the castle is full of peoples, crowded and bustling. Ulrika and Chloe cannot breathes under such squeeze and push crowd. Ulrika feels glad that she doesn't bring Uryu together.

"That's why I hate this…" Chloe groans, but for Ulrika's sake, she decides to restrain all the annoyed.

Ulrika also get sick with this crowded. When she decides whether or not to leave, she notices a familiar figure.

"Ulrika?" Chloe asks her worried.

Suddenly, Ulrika runs forward to the area which not opens for the celebration, leaving Chloe behind.

"Hey Ulrika!"

"Roze, is it you?" Ulrika calls his name. "Roze!"

No respond.

Imperial guards come once they hear sound in this area. They warn her to leave but she doesn't bother with them at all, she just busy searching for him.

Where did he go? She did saw him just now…

"…You said you will always be with me…is that all lie?" She yells out her furious and sadness. Her tone slowly turns to sobbing. "You idiot!" Tears flow down from her eye, she finally collapse due to her heartbroken.

"Miss, please go out." Those guards warn her again, but she just keeps crying. They have no choice but to take her out.

"Let her be." A deep voice interrupts those guards. "She's my friend. Leave her to me." Someone step out behind the pillar.

Hearing that familiar voice, Ulrika quickly lifts up her head. That's no other person than Roze.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Your…Highness?" Ulrika examines Roze in front of her. He's definitely Roze, but he's wearing the imperial formal uniform with elegant accessories on it, make him a totally different person.

Roze sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about this. I'm the younger prince you guys talk about, Vayne's brother Rozeluxe."

Ulrika widens her eye, staring at him.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping it from you."

"Baka!"

"Huh?"

While Roze blink, Ulrika runs to him and hugs him.

"You really worried me! How can you leave without a message to me?" He hears her sobbing. "…You said you will always be with me…you said it…"

"I'm sorry…" He hugs her slim waist. It's feeling so good just to have her in his arm. "I promise you I'll never leave you again." He leaves a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Ulrika."

She smiles brightly. "I love you, too."

Roze leans forward, about to share a passionate kiss, but he notices someone is coming, he quickly pulls Ulrika away and hides behind a building.

"What's wrong, Roze-" Ulrika asks him but immediately his lips press against her. She widens her eye, blinks and blushes. Her mind goes blank, and she feels her cheek getting hotter. Then, she hears Vayne's voice.

"Roze!" Vayne runs to the place they were just now. "Did you really saw him?" He asks the guard behind him.

"Y-Yes!"

Vayne sighs. "…He really troublesome."

"Y-Your Highness, do we need to search for him?"

"Never mind that. I bet he's not around here anymore." He sighs again, totally gives up on searching for Roze.

After Vayne leaves, Roze let go of Ulrika, her face still red and hot. She punches his chest using her fist.

"You really a jerk." She smiles sweetly. "But is this fine? You're supposing…"

Roze stops her by putting a finger on her lips. "This is fine. He knows me well. Let's go back, to your home—no, OUR home."

She blushes again but smiles happily. She feels sorry for Vayne but…so what?

* * *

><p>In the end, the younger prince didn't show up at all in the party. Vayne only remains silent until the end of the party.<p>

But of course, he knows where to find his brother. The next day morning, he went to Ulrika's house, tried to convince Roze but still Roze refused him. He had decided he's not going to be 'the younger prince' but he himself Roze. At last, Vayne gave up on him, with terms as exchanged.

"Roze, you're back early today." Ulrika asks while busy closing her shop since it's evening.

Usually, he should still at the castle with Vayne around this time.

For what?

This is term that Vayne suggested: to assist Vayne to his duty. So recently, Roze becomes his brother personal assistant to help him to settle his works.

"Vayne is busy."

"What do you mean?" She knows Vayne-sama always busy. Judging from Roze expression, something funny is around.

"He recently is being tackled by a samurai girl." Roze giggles, thinking on what he had seen in the castle.

"Eh? Why?"

"For sparring, but…"

"But? Oh…hurry up and tell me!"

"Vayne seems like her. I guess that girl will soon become my sister-in-law." He helps Ulrika to close the shop and lock the door while saying.

"Then the whole city will celebrate crazy for them." She giggles. She doesn't aware Roze comes near her.

"Where's Uryu?"

"He's with Chloe."

"That's just perfect." He pulls her to him and lifts her up, walks toward the room.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"You know it."

She blushes. "…Jerk." But smiles sweetly under her face.

Oh well everyone, we have to leave now. It's better not to disturb them—what? You want to take a peek? N-No!

Uhh…I think just to let the lovely bird having their fun, will you?

Chapter 7 end.

Oh yes this story finally finished! This really the longest chapter I had wrote. It's really tiresome… I hate to write fighting scene. I'm really bad with that because you know; my english is just so under level…sometimes I stuck on there… Review please?

I have another idea come up with RozexUlrika. Let's see if I able to make it into a story?


End file.
